The Taste of Sunflower
by Storycreater1
Summary: Ever since he found her that day, he never would have thought it would be a major turning point in his life. Now it's too late to tame the insatiable desire she had awakened inside him. It didn't help that this mysterious innocent girl was adopted into his family as his new sister. Dark. Obsession. Tons of smut. Sasuhina. NO LONGER A ONESHOT!
1. The Mysterious Siblings

**Author's Note:** I know this won't be the best well-written style I'm typically used to but I am sexually frustrated right now due to the lack of good Sasuhina lemon fics these days. After a long critical thinking, I henceforth decided to make my own.

**_!WARNING!_** I will be going all out. The following contents may be forceful or disgusting and rapy-ish for some of you so I advice you kiddies to TURN BACK NOW. Imma be blunt, this is basically pure _hentai_. _I won't be holding back_. Here I go…*deep breath*

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Mysterious Siblings**

"S-Sensei, I—" Hinata gulped "May I—um, go to-to the r-r-restroom…please?" Her words shrivel in an inaudible whisper. With cheeks flushed red and fists pressed firmly, nervously, against slightly gasping lips, Kakashi stops his lecture and turns his attention to the shy student standing timidly behind her desk. Her…curious behavior tugs an eyebrow on his forehead, causing him to take a quick glance at the dark-haired Uchiha sitting beside her. Suddenly he knew what could have caused her odd behavior—or _who_ caused it.

The man could only pity the innocent girl. It's tough having such a cold _brother_. She probably couldn't stand sitting next to him anymore. Who wouldn't? Sasuke is a notorious figure in school, as sly and dangerous as a snake, with an aura that can wither the daintiest of flower within his range. It was like watching a fly struggle helplessly on a spider's web.

Both can easily be classified as the silent type, but there's a strange and massive difference. Hinata is simply shy and reserve. The problem lies in Sasuke. He's not shy—oh, no. Far from that. He's what one would say...antisocial, introverted, and very unfriendly. Maybe even misanthropic to an extent.

Kakashi has always suspected a strange relationship between these two. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Known for his hentai mind, he sometimes couldn't help but imagine them in some sort of forbidden relationship. Incest? Hard to tell. Whenever Hinata is by his side, which is all the time, unless certain school activity pulls them apart, she is always tense, self-conscious, and weird. Whereas, in Sasuke's part, Hinata seems to be the only person he can open up to and showcase hints of human emotion—at least if you count the occasional sinister grins over his typically blank expressions then yeah Kakashi would say that's a good…character development. Sasuke and Hinata may be compatible in terms of looks, but those two are just not in the same league in terms of personality. Then again, he's just their sensei. All who work in the school are pretty much mere underlings of the influential Uchiha clan. Whatever they do in their lives is none of his business.

Kakashi smiled. "Sure, Hinata, you may go anytime you want."

"Arigatou." Bowing, Hinata brush pass that certain raven with her head drooped down. The scent of lavender and vanilla wafting from her flowing locks acted like a dog leash, urging him to go after her.

_"Patience" "Stay put"_ such were the thoughts he replays in his mind as Sasuke examines his left hand that was still under their desk. It is glistening with wetness. _Her_ wetness.

He curled his hand into a fist and brought it close to his mouth to lick the juices trailing down his wrist, groaning in silent agony at the seductive scent that woman left behind. The class resumed with no sign of Hinata returning. Sasuke leans against his folded hands to hide a smirk that replaced his previous frown. Leaving him like that while they were still in the middle of it, she must really want to be punished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata strolled down the empty corridors, wheezing, her heart pumping wild. As soon as she's gone far enough from the classroom, her anxiety finally took over and Hinata bolted the rest of the way into the nearest girl's bathroom. She blindly jumped into a stall and slammed the door, not caring if someone was there to hear her rampage. Her slim form is shivering like a puppy. Sweat drips down the side of her face due to the short dash and her breath came in short pants. After gaining a bit of composure, Hinata pulls down her underwear. It happened again. Her body has betrayed her again. Gasping is no longer a suitable reaction at the massive pool that has gathered on that flimsy piece of cloth. She noticed a string of cum and couldn't help but whimper at the sight that disgusted her about herself.

She doesn't want to admit it, but the sensations of his fingers continue to linger below her abdomen, leaving a massive space between her thighs. It's suffocating how empty it is now, how he made her feel that she needed him to fill that empty gap inside her. She reaches for the toilet paper and wraps a bundle around her hand, afterwards using to it to wipe the clear, whitish liquid that had escaped down her inner thighs. Having accomplished her task, Hinata leaned against the stall, finding the strength in her legs diminishing. She brought her hands to her chest and wrinkles her uniform. She could make out the drumming of her heart and the blood boiling underneath her skin. The fragile girl slips down the floor and finally allows her tears to burst from the confines of her eyelids...in silence...in secrecy...

News of their parent's deaths had spread like wildfire throughout Konoha. It wasn't a surprise since the Uchiha clan _is_ a distinguished family who controls almost all of the industries and securities that run their city. The private high school they currently attend is just one of the countless branches they control. That is why nobody dares mess with the Uchiha siblings, including the teachers. They were untouchable.

Regardless of their immense power, their world has become even more isolated than it already was. Because now, Sasuke and Hinata only have each other.

But ever since that accident, it was as if the binds that's been restraining that possessive side of Sasuke was suddenly unleashed. Of course, Hinata have known him ever since they were kids. She's grown used to his dominating and perverse qualities. But as they grew up, it has gotten worse. Perhaps the recent development in their family was the last string that completely free his true colors. Those activities he used to do to her were nothing but childish plays. What had occurred between them in the classroom was only the beginning. And now the one thing she began to fear most...is herself. Something in her is changing. She can feel it. _He_ is changing her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell ring marks half-way of the day. Hinata had used up the last fresh panty she brought to school and discarded it to the trash. She'll just have to make sure her skirt won't magically fly up to reveal her nakedness. As she made her way back to class, a pair of arms suddenly wraps around her waist and pulls her in a musky, janitor's closet. Before she could scream, a rough mouth engulfs hers with hungry ferocity. She momentarily struggled against her captor but the match was futile. She didn't have to open her eyes. She already knew who he is.

"Where the hell did you go?" Sasuke hiss while nibbling her cheek down to the crook of her neck.

"I-I…" Hinata inhaled as he involuntarily push her head up to expose more of her creamy neck, "The restroom."

"Hmm? You went to finish it yourself?" His voice became muffled at the pressure he exerts on her sensitive skin.

"N-No…" Hinata felt broad hands rummage up and down her sides.

"Seriously, you should've let me handle it. I know when your tight pussy is about to—"

"Don't say that!"

Sasuke paused to look at her in the eyes but she quickly darted her gaze away. Smirking, he asks, "Why?"

"B-Because…because it's embarrassing."

"You clearly weren't embarrassed when we're doing it in class."

Fuming red, Hinata slap Sasuke's face. She didn't know what came to her. Of course, any normal person would've snap at his provocative words but Hinata is not the type to physically hurt people no matter what happens, especially _Sasuke_. But, none of that matters now because the person in front of her has suddenly grew more threatening and malicious. Of all people, Hinata should have known better not to test his temper. The fact that he's not molesting her to a certain familiar degree _yet_ is considered a kind act coming from a merciless guy like him.

Shivers ran wild in Hinata's system as she stares at the black-orbs of her captor. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun," she muttered in a panic, but it's too late. He twists her back to him so that she is facing away before squishing her between his large frame and the wall that was previously behind her. Hinata had occupied her hands into pushing the wall to provide a bit of space for her breasts which means no resistance from Sasuke's wandering hands.

"Hinata, you don't seem to understand." Before she knew it, Sasuke had managed to slide both of his hands beneath her bra to fondle the soft, large mounds beneath, "You're mine. And, whatever I do to your body is none of your _fucking_ business." He tugs at her nipples and squeeze them between his fingers. He's always loved the tiny mews she makes for him like soft melodies flowing to his ears, making him want to violate her more. Lavish her until she can think of no one else but him.

Having done it multiple times every day in the past week, Hinata already anticipates his next actions. "P-Please, not here…" she whimpers softly, her eyes watering perhaps from remembering the overwhelming sensation he ignited in her body. "...brother…"

That one particular word momentarily struck Sasuke. They've lived together for so long, she knows exactly what wrong buttons to push and this only served to infuriate the young raven. His eyes burned and he pulled her hair back so that he could position his mouth directly to her ears. "You know damn well that I hate it when you call me that! I am _not_ your brother." Hinata nodded. She can't resist him, after all, she owes him her life and despite her resistance, Hinata knows that deep inside she truly cares about him and would do anything for this undeserving Sasuke Uchiha.

From the moment he found her on the streets all those years ago and adopted her into his family, she knew that she has become his possession. In order to hide Hinata's identity and protect the reputation of the Uchiha family, the fact that _they are not really related_ was kept confidentially, not to mention it was an irrelevant factor that his parents didn't care so much to mull over. So, the secret adoption was an immediate decision. No questions and other technical law crap necessary. Because of this, he's always hated the fact that he couldn't be open about his feelings for her in school especially when other guys drool over her without her knowledge. He found her first. Hinata belongs to him and him alone. She. Is. _His_.

"Say it, Hinata, _say it!_" The force of his resolve propelled him to bite hard on the middle of her neck and shoulder, drawing in blood before savoring it with his tongue.

Hinata winced. She knows what he wanted; he's always made her say it. "I'm—_hiccup_—yours…"

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke had managed to calm down. He had abandoned her breasts and is now gently making his way under her skirt and smirk upon discovering that she is no longer wearing her underwear. With one hand, he lifted her left thigh and held it up high semi-vertically. Hinata whimpered as she felt her folds spread apart, allowing Sasuke's other hand to delve more easily to the bundle of nerves beneath. Hinata stifled a moan as he began collecting moister along her slits, teasing though not exactly touching the spot where she desperately wanted him to. "Now, I want you to be honest," he whispered, his voice becoming huskier and rough. "Does it feel good here?" He taps her clit.

Hinata squeaked, recoiling away but his body kept her pelvis pressed against his hand and the wall, "H-Hai!" Sasuke felt the bud protrude painfully in eager anticipation despite Hinata's attempt to keep a distance.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"I…" Hinata buried her face against the wall in humiliation.

"Hmm…?"

"I want..." The tip of his middle finger ever so gently traced the tiny swell. Hinata gave a shaky breath.

"I want you to—hya!" Before she could finish, Sasuke began rubbing her up and down, slowly at first, and then adding more pressure after each stroke. His other fingers worked to keep the nether lips apart, allowing cold air to tickle her moist area. Not wanting to draw any attention outside, Hinata could only suppress her pleasurable screams against the wall. Slender hands squeeze her face shut while Sasuke sucked the back of her neck, adding to the collection of hickeys around her neck and chest.

He leaned her suspended thigh against his arm so both hands are now free to work on the same area. It was only until he began to insert two fingers did she realize that she's still sensitive from his earlier actions. It also didn't help how he's pressing her lower body further towards the wall, guiding her to move in circular motions along the pads of his fingers.

It wasn't long before Hinata started buckling her hips. She's close, he can feel it from the contraction of her walls, but that didn't stop him. The combination of his fingers on her clit and inside her maidenhood uncoiled the burning sensation in her loins, and it only heightened, like she's about to explode. _"Oh no, this feeling again," _Hinata thought. She wanted to go through with it, but at the same time, she wanted to stop. She didn't want to feel the shame and the guilt that will surely result afterwards, yet the immense pleasure and overwhelming sensation is tempting her to commit it again and again.

"Don't hold back anymore." He gently bit her ear and fastened his pace the more she resisted, curling his fingers, spreading the walls apart—anything to make her succumb to her needs. Her liquids squirted uncontrollably on his hands and then dripped on the ground in light plops. Hinata, the stubborn girl she is, began to push against him. "No…iie, onegai!" Sasuke knew she's trying to escape again, but he won't let that happen. This time, he's going to force her to feel it, to force her to want it, to _need_ it.

Hinata huffs as she felt herself drawing near her end. The more she resisted, the faster he goes, the faster he goes, the weaker she became. It's always been like that, he would always do the opposite of what she wants. If she wanted to go left, he'd choose right. It's hard to understand him; after all, he grew up a spoiled brat. He _will_ get whatever he wants whenever he wants, and Hinata is no exception. "Hya! I'm…I—"

"Then, _CUM dammit!_" Sasuke was getting tired of all her whining, "If that's what your body wants, then do it!" He plunged his fingers so deep inside her she felt all resolve shatter in a split second, releasing all the tension, all the coils and burns she's been suppressing and out into the palm of his hand. White juices pour down her legs. Sasuke felt her tense against his body at the sudden climax but continues to penetrate her insides to make sure she releases every drop of orgasm.

It lasted for several minutes before the lightheadedness and weakness took over. All her muscles have given away and she would've collapse to the floor if Sasuke's body hasn't been pressing Hinata so tightly against the wall.

His fingers remained inside of her for a few minutes before he withdrew his hands and examined the liquid textures around them, grinning in satisfaction. He steps back, allowing Hinata to finally slide to the floor. Her trembling like a small kitten only served to excite him. "You're so lewd, Hinata," he said as he knelt down beside her, palmed her sore region and flick her clit one last time, "But, I love this side of you…" He kisses her forehead and patted her head, "this part of you that only _I_ know."

His kisses were like ghosts on her porcelain skin. Shallow, empty, yet…gentle. Before he left her alone inside that dark, musky room, she caught a glimpse of his face. The both of them know each other very well. They know their favorite food, their hobbies, their sleeping habits, and they know it whenever the other is nearby. But, it's just so hard to understand him sometimes, this heartless man known as Sasuke Uchiha. Yet, why? Despite having everything going his way, why does he have such loneliness in his eyes?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half naked, helpless, blood flowing in a mad rush on soft, pale cheeks, big watery eyes and swollen, plump lips, there is_ no way_ Sasuke can restrain himself in that cramped room. He could have taken her right then and there, but he wouldn't want that to happen..._yet_. Sasuke is not entirely bad; in fact, he wanted her to get use to it first. He wanted her to accept and awaken her natural human desire. Nothing wrong with that, right? He walked out and slammed the door shut before sliding down the wooden entrance.

Amidst the peaceful hall sat none other than a seemingly sexually aggravated teen. "Fuck…" he sighed, "Not yet…she's not ready yet." Indeed, they've been living together for a long time. He knows how much she had been sheltered by his parents, seeing how she was the only daughter they ever had despite their fake blood relation. Ever since then, he'd hated how she stole all of his parent's attention while they neglected their real son. He'd hated how she remained untarnished in spite of all his mistreatment towards her when they were young. And most importantly, he hated how he came to crave the one person he hated the most in the world, _"Just wait a bit longer…she'll break soon enough."_

He looked down to find his pants still tight from erection. It's been slick and throbbing since their episode in the classroom. He needed release. Now. His hands are still covered in her cum. Close enough. He lubricated her cum around his member, concentrating most of it on the tip. He imagined her soft form riding him from above. She would scream his name as he plunge himself inside her core so deep he'd have reached her womb. The mere scent of her aroused him. He pumped faster.

"Shit!" Sasuke growled and closed his eyes. _"How can you be so clueless?!" _There's no reason to be guilty. She gets hurt, she cries, she deserves it. It's her fault anyway. In fact, he likes torturing her. It's only fair, right? Because…she's doing the same thing to him. _"You're the one who have me wrapped around your finger."_

Sasuke groaned as he reaches his climax. "Hinata…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

School is over. Everyone has already gone home; everyone except for a certain spiky-haired man whistling as he ventures down the hall. Kakashi stop by the small window of his classroom and spots a peculiar dark-haired pair. The room is silent and all the lights have been turned off, giving an eerie feeling to the once lively setting. Hinata is swiping the floor while Sasuke is simply…there, sitting beside the windowsill, gazing at the sun setting on the horizon.

Kakashi heaves a sigh. Of course. He remembers that it is Hinata's turn for the after school clean-up duties and he already assumes Sasuke had driven away her potential partner. One couldn't help but question this strange bond they have. As far as he knows, they're siblings, yet they don't seem to generate that aura. There seems to be more to it than that. Kakashi slump his shoulders and shrug. Welp, he shouldn't be butting in on other people's personal matters. With that said, he turns and heads home.

Sasuke glanced at the window of the classroom where Kakashi had been. _"He's gone." _Finally, he turns his piercing onyx eyes at the back of the remaining person in the room. "Hinata." The female paused. "Come here," Sasuke's command is monotone, yet there is a sense of weight in every syllable he utters that Hinata couldn't help but oblige. After all, they _are_ alone so she is already expecting it. She knows what's going to happen next, but she's not yet certain if she's prepared for it.

As soon as Hinata stands in front of him, Sasuke reaches for her head but stops half way when she flinched and blushed. He glares at her. "Stop pretending like you don't like it. Pisses me off." Then, he grabs the back of her head and pulls her into a spellbinding kiss. He licks her lips to pry open her mouth which she shyly did. He immediately thrust his tongue within her wet caverns, soliciting her sweet taste of honey. Hinata could taste him too. That proud, tangy flavor he has as she decided to be assertive enough to push his tongue all the way back into his mouth. She can feel her heart accelerate again as he suck on her tongue. Excess saliva dribbles down the corner of her mouth. Sasuke followed that glittering string and licked it off her jaw before sinking his lips back onto hers.

He broke the kiss to allow the both of them to breathe, their foreheads still connected. "The truth is you want it too," he whispers and looks at her intensely. She didn't say anything. She didn't deny it, and it compels another grin on his face. He presses his lips onto hers again and stood up. Wrapping his arms around her bottom, he lifted her up to the top of his desk and kissed her senseless as his hands roam elsewhere. Hinata is pushed onto her back while her legs hang at the edge of the desk.

He felt her hands quiver against his broad chest and broke the kiss to say, "You realized you want it so badly you can't even push me away." The crimson shade on her face increased, if it were possible. He pulled her neck tie and unbuttoned her school uniform, leaving her white, frilly bra exposed in front of him. He wasted no time in pulling the hindrance up. He's seen her countless of times yet her unique cleavage never failed to entice him, and the many kiss marks that had not yet disappeared around her body added more fuel to the fire inside him. The red blotches will always be a reminder of who she belongs to. He felt pride in that.

"Hnn…ha…" Hinata closed her eyes and moaned as he engulfed her left nipple. His right hand massaged the other while his other hand wandered off south to her inner thighs. He ran his hand up, dragging her skirt along, and once again, cold air hit Hinata's nether regions. He immediately brought heat back between her legs as his long fingers forcefully intrude the source of her wetness. Hinata yelped, having felt him pinch her clit before slipping his entire fingers inside of her as if he's practiced this long enough to know the right spot and nerves in every inch of her body. Perhaps he _is_ right. Her body belongs to him.

She regrets throwing away her panty, but Sasuke seems to enjoy this convenient service. As a reward, he shifts to her other breast and presents it with the same treatment, making sure he leaves at least three new marks around the center before he moves on to his next target.

"W-Wait!" Hinata knew what he's planning next; she dexterously read that mischievous glint in his eyes. In the end, Sasuke managed to pry her legs open. His right hand continues to play with the organs between her thighs, enjoying the slickness and warmth of her not-so-private area. He felt the rise of another orgasm as he watches her back ache for more of his heated touch. But this time, he's not about to give in to what she wants and withdrew his hand.

Sasuke could not help but snicker at her reaction. Hinata closed her eyes, anticipating his next move. He drags his tongue into her navel and made circular motions upon it, earning one sweet moan from Hinata's lips. He's had more than enough eye candy to stimulate his own sexual needs that for a moment he needed to palm himself through his jeans to calm down. _"Not yet…"_

But as she continues to let seductive cries and moans, Sasuke grew more and more impatient. Fuck it. Fuck it all. No one can tell him what's right or wrong, and no one can stop him now. His parents are gone, his older brother is no longer to be found, and he's the only one next in line to take over the Uchiha Corporation. He's conscience has long been thrown out the window ever since he first laid his eyes on her. He's practically free. For years he's waited for the perfect time when he can finally _fully_ quench his thirst, the inexplicable cravings he felt, gnawing at his core for far too long. Now Hinata is right here; naked, exposed, squirming at his finger tips.

He stretched her legs so far apart that it hurt Hinata for a bit before it was overpowered by another intrusion on her cunt. This time, something moist and slimy dragged heavily against the entire length of her slits. Intense shiver avalanches throughout her body. "Sasuke!" Hinata instantly grabs his hair, having felt his tongue dart in and out of her rapidly, _desperately_, as if to prove a point. This was the first time he's done this and it caught her by surprise. Sasuke pushed against her folds until even his nose and chin were buried deeply within the lips. His soft grunts and pants reverberates every nerve endings as he unconsciously move his nose against her clit.

After awhile, he replaced his tongue with two fingers as he decided to concentrate all efforts on her sensitized clitoris. He's always dreamed of tasting her so badly that he opened his mouth as wide as her vulva to allow a greater surface area of his tongue and then nodded his head to create a powerful friction against her sacred pearl. Hinata's eyes widened and she hit the back of her head against the desk. A scream erupted from her mouth. Afterwards, Sasuke continued on alternating between licking and sucking hard on it as though attempting to give it a kiss mark of its own.

"Kya! Please, Sasuke-kun, I d-don't think my body can…hnn...take it anymore—ah…hah…AHH!" She eventually exploded in his mouth, but Sasuke was relentless and pursued to eat her out like a starved man. As always, he cannot stop until he's sure every drop of her true being; her real, perverted nature stain that innocent facade where she has always hid for he cannot stand being the only one corrupted, consumed by this ever growing darkness inside him while she bathe in a shimmering light. He wanted her to understand that she too has always desired him in a dark, twisted kind of way.

"Shut up. I won't stop." He involuntarily nip the small bud above her entrance and flap his tongue on it through his teeth. "Not now. Not until you break. Until you completely succumb to me and you won't be able to live without me." Hinata caught a glimpse of that overpowering lust in his eyes and finally understood why he's acting this way. It was no longer about longing for his parents' attention or mourning over their deaths. It's not about taking all his frustrations out on Hinata or corrupting her or loving her. The whole thing simply revolves around him. To satisfy his own selfish desires. He is the last heir of the great Uchiha bloodline thus the obligation of dominating everything will soon be in his grasp. He will be unstoppable.

At last, Sasuke emerge from her hot, dripping sex and aligned himself between her, "…Until you become just as obsessed to my body…as I am to yours… ". At last, he broke through the last barrier of her innocence.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT_**** Author's Note:** I practically rushed through most of the parts here so I'd understand if the writing is not up to everyone's standards, not to mention this is the first mature content I've ever written (can't really say it's a lemon since they didn't actually go all the way). I started this fic without any prior plans of the storyline. I went about _going with the flow_ therefore, I intentionally made this smut-centric rather than make it a plot-driven story. Plus, I didn't originally intend to make this deep and touching. You can say that one of the only reasons why I wrote this in the first place is to _practice_ writing mature contents that could hopefully stimulate you readers. Until then will I be able to assure myself whether or not I am qualified enough to make multi-chaptered stories under rated M. The summary basically says it all: it's all about lust and obsession. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less. If you have been expecting Sasuke to suddenly become a gentle and sweet blushing tsundere, then-oh my god, you should've read the summary first. As I said in the beginning, I'll be going all out. But then again, I still can't help but attach some back stories and provide significant themes rather than make the entire thing 100% smut. Although I'm initially uncomfortable for making my favorite couple do such intimate acts without mutual feelings for one another, I feel like I should step out of my comfort zone that usually revolves around light romance, innocent love, flowers, ponies, rainbows, butterflies, etc and not be afraid to make something dark, twisted and sinister (and perverted).

To reply to holmesfreak1412's review, I understand that the concept of obsessive love is anything but new here in fanfiction, but there were times when I felt like stories like that gradually fall back to the usual fluff formula with sparkles and happy endings where Sasuke would change for the better. I want my first attempt of a Sasuke fanfic to be different where he's not doing anything for the sake of love, but for his own "selfish desires". I used him because he's such a complicated character; ambiguous, hard to understand (which is what makes him so fun to write about). Although I wanted readers feel a bit of sympathy towards him, in the end, it all comes down to the fact that his actions cannot be justified by love and I don't want to use love as an excuse to romanticize an abusive relationship. Obsessive love is a serious health problem and, most often than not, it doesn't always end so smoothly.


	2. Flashback

**Author's Note: THIS CONTAINS VERY IMPORTANT WARNINGS SO READ CAREFULLY: **So after long months of consideration, I've decided to continue this story as more than just a oneshot. I mean, mainly because a lot of you keep asking for it so who am I to decline, right? Anyways, so far my ideas for the plotline are scattered. I usually have the entire story planned out from beginning to end before I start writing them so most likely I might encounter occasional writer's block. I don't know where this fanfic will take me so I might as well continue going with the flow until I actually develop something worthwhile (which I usually do in the middle of typing). As consequence, there's a very high chance that I will _continuously_ alter certain events and details in previous chapters as the story progresses. Like, for example, I added new developments in chapter one so I highly recommend for you guys to read it again and accommodate the new information before you continue with this chapter. Don't worry, these last minute changes will be mentioned as I go on with the story. I might periodically change my mind on stuff even after I've already submitted a chapter so watch out, okay? On the other hand, this story will just be a side hobby, so I probably won't put too much effort on it (but this particular chapter is an exception. I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR 4 STRAIGHT DAYS TYPING IT DOWN!). Plus, don't expect periodical updates unless you're lucky enough that I'd find myself horny and in a mood for SasuHina smut. Anyways, enjoy it while it last!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Flashback**

_11 years old._

"Please slow down, Young Master!" Sasuke ignored the elderly butler who has been offering safety suggestion for the past fifteen minutes, but his unnecessary concern only fired up the brash child and he jerked the gas pedal harder, accelerating their speed further just as fast as the attendant's thundering heart. He could only grasp onto his seat, desperate for his soon-to-be-over life. The older man gandered at the lunatic driving beside him, gulping once more at the harrowing sight of Sasuke's irises narrowed from his widened eyes and teeth gnashed together in an unnerving sneer.

For an eleven year old child, Sasuke seemed to have caused more trouble than a hundred criminals in a year. One could no longer count how many laws he must have broken by now. Vandalism? Check. Harrassment? Check. And now, speeding in his new Lamborghini that his parents imprudently bought for him on his birthday yesterday. That would mark the 30th or so checks in three months.

The butler sweatdrop as he once again question his sanity for having accepted this job in the first place; to watch over an equally mentally-challenged brat. He can already see his life flashing before his eyes, but that was soon intercepted by another figure a few blocks in front of them. Realizing what it was, the 30-year-old servant screamed, "Young Master, STOP!" And the thousand-dollar vehicle screeched to a halt. It did not, however, stilled abruptly as the wheels skidded for five more extra yards before it bump into something…or some_one_.

The slight collision seemed to have jolted the young driver from his reverie. He breathed heavily, sweat dripped down his forehead. Sasuke is surprised. What could have possibly stopped him? He always _always_ gets his way. It couldn't have been his butler. He hasn't even heard a word he uttered ever since they drove from home. Was it merely because of his reflexes? Or…

"Oh my god…" The man beside him cut his train of thoughts. He immediately unlatched his seatbelt and scrambled out of the car to inspect the degree of damage his master had terminated this time. "Young Master, it's…it's a girl!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's head snap up. The impossible news clearly caught his attention. He kicked himself out of the car and hustled to the location of the issue to see if his attendant hadn't just hit his head hard enough to start hallucinating or something. And fair enough, there she was, a young girl lying against the rough terrain of the road in all her naked glory with long, navy hair being the only obstruction over her private areas. Suddenly, Sasuke remembers that same tiny body flash before his eyes a minute ago. It had been so unexpected, her suddenly appearing like a rabbit hoping out of a fairy tale book. Sasuke, for the first time, didn't even see it coming.

The butler felt for her pulse. His panic facade softened instantaneously. "She's alive. We should get her to the hospital as soon as possible." He already had his trembling hands below the lifeless body, ready to lift but was forestalled by a black sweater that descended upon the girl.

"I'll carry her." Sasuke hauled her up bridal style without batting an eyelash at his paled companion. The pitiful manservant could only stare in horror as this same lunatic, who had just a second ago almost drove them all to their demise, gently lifted this unconscious female who was a recent victim by said lunatic.

Everything he touches practically crumbles into dust. Knowing this, the butler gave another attempt to convince the boy, "P-Please, Young Master, I will handle this—"

"Didn't I say _I_ will carry her?" With one stabbing glare, the older servant instantly retreated from his chance to prove his heroism. "Now take us home." Sasuke sat wordlessly on the back seat while bringing the mysterious girl to his lap. This gave him a perfect chance to examine her face much closely: Long eyelashes, smooth, milky skin, pink plump lips that moved ever so slightly between breaths. How odd it was to feel this sudden tightness in his groin at the simplest sight, Sasuke wondered.

The butler had long realized that, during the short week of working under the youngest Uchiha heir, pathetic-ness had evidently come to define every ounce of him, but thanks to the girl—whoever she was—occupying his master's attention, the butler managed to take over the job of driving them home safely. At the very least.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thankfully, the girl had only procured minor injuries, so the maids had patched her up in less time than expected before placing her comfortably on the bed in one of the guest rooms of the Uchiha manor. Sasuke had never left her side. He had sat backwards on a nearby chair and rested his chin on his hands while he watched them nurse her for what seemed to him like never-ending hours. Thankfully, they eventually left them alone and after a long while, Sasuke's onyx eyes began to wander.

He pulled his chair closer to the bed and continued his explorations, mentally tracing the band-aid taped on her forehead, and then the plump curvature of her chest covered by that bothersome blanket.

"Hmm…" his eyes snap back to her face to catch her countenance tense and her eyes flutter.

Sasuke suppressed a gasp the moment he laid his eyes on the two strange orbs which greeted him from underneath those heavy eyelids. They were as white as shimmering pearls tinged with a bit of lavender. The young boy had never seen such unnatural eye color in his life but, for some reason, he was immediately drawn to it, fascinated, enchanted. But, of course, pride forced him to swallow this momentary display of weakness. "Hey," he chastised quite rudely, "Who are you?"

She continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. Her silence fueled Sasuke's already diminutive temper. No one has ever dared make him wait. He gritted his teeth and clutched her cheeks with one hand, forcing her to face him. Making sure to accentuating each word, Sasuke said in a firm tone, "I'm _asking_ for your name. Don't make me repeat myself."

Just then, it was as if she was slapped awake into reality. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Hi..Hina…ta…" she whispered, her voice high-pitched yet melodious to the ears. The black-haired boy watched in amusement at her sudden change in behavior, at her quivering lips and fearful gaze. Perhaps he has found himself a far better and interesting toy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been three weeks since Sasuke discovered and brought home the mysterious girl. His parents were immediately notified. "Apparently they couldn't find the name 'Hinata' in the archives as well," said a slender woman standing firmly a couple of paces next to the Uchiha leader.

Fugaku closed his eyes as he calmly wiped his mouth. They are currently in the middle of dinner when his secretary emerged to deliver the updates regarding their investigation on Hinata. Meanwhile, Sasuke busies himself on his own game using a deck of cards. He sat two chairs away from the head of the long, adorned table.

"Are you sure you've searched thoroughly?" Fugaku finally looked up at his secretary.

"Yes, Sir," she answered, adjusting her glasses, "We've conducted the background check like you wished, but we couldn't find any legal documentation regarding her origin. Our investigation is leading us nowhere."

The young black-haired boy adjacent to the inquiring adult beamed as he finished his masterpiece: A three-foot castle made of cards. He then tried to tug his father's attention, "Father, look what I did. See?" The older male nevertheless commenced his conversation with the secretary, "Not even a birth certificate?"

"None, Sir. She's completely clean. It was as if she'd just appeared out of thin air."

Sasuke frowned. His eyes involuntarily landed on the person in front of him. Her. Hinata whose last name she can't even remember like everything else in her obscured past. It's been pissing him off that all they've been talking about for the past few weeks was her. And she's been sitting there with his family right now, not even slightly affected by all the commotions she instigated herself. Hinata barely touched her food and continued to stare blankly on an empty space above the platform.

A nerve popped on Sasuke's forehead. If she can't even show a bit of gratitude for their charity, he'll _make_ her react to something. He reached across the table to pinch her hand. Nothing. He kicked her ankles under the table. Still no luck.

Right now, she's wearing nothing but that white, summer dress they borrowed from one of the maids, and his parents were actively preoccupied on the secretary to notice his advances. He looked under them, and sure enough, the attire only reached her mid-thighs. Thanks to Hinata's oblivious persona, she hasn't even realized her white panty is showing.

_"__Stupid," _he thought, chuckling quietly as a plan began to form in his head. Despite their high-class lineage, it was still tradition not to wear shoes inside the house, so Sasuke pushed his sock-covered foot between her legs and smacked the pads of his toes against that visible underwear. Hinata didn't seem to respond at first, but after sinking his big toe against the tiny crack between her thighs, the pale-skinned girl took a brief intake of breath. Sasuke smiled devilishly.

He figured he wanted to see more so he wiggled the large toe. "Ah." There it was. That melodious voice he hasn't heard since their short-lived meeting in the guest room. The raven eyed her but his breath was caught in his throat at the subsequent sight he saw. Now he found himself in a treacherous battle against the enchanting white pearls of his rival. Her lips had parted for gasping and almost her entire face was flushed red. She is finally staring straight at him. A few beads of tears shimmered on the corner of her eyes, as if begging.

Next, she began to squeeze her legs together. Her soft fingers found their way to Sasuke's foot. He wiggled his toes faster and buried them even deeper. "Hah!" she squealed helplessly and hit her forehead against the table with a thud. This caught everyone's attention and all heads turned to the female who is now squirming in place in front of them.

Worry instantly etched on everyone's faces. At that moment, a taller charcoal-haired guy stepped into the room. He went straight away to the panting girl. Seeing the older brother he greatly admires, Sasuke retreated his foot and smiled at the unexpected visit. Yet, the older male didn't seem to notice him as he easily lifted Hinata into his arm and walk away. Itachi paused by his father. "I'll take her to her room," he uttered before heading out.

"B-Brother," Sasuke mumbled as his eyes followed the teenage Uchiha out of the door. His face then contorted into a look of anger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_13 years old._

"Mother, I baked some cookies for you."

"Aw, Baby." The older female smiled and took the plate of goodies. She temporarily placed it on the side before bringing Hinata into a hug. "Thank you." Mikoto quickly pulled back to marvel at her angelic face. Her eyes soften as she gently brushed the youth's long, silky hair on the side of her head. "You are so beautiful, Hinata," She said, "We're so lucky to find you."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he regarded how his own mother caress that street child they've spontaneously adopted into their family. For two years, he had watched her bloom brighter than anyone he's ever seen. The long time she's spent in the Uchiha household have gradually transfigured Hinata from being formerly withdrawn into a dazzling and cheerful young maiden. And for that same number of years, Sasuke's world grew ever dimmer, cast by the shadow of the light she emanates day by day.

He continues his unruly conducts, perhaps even fiercer than before, but no matter how hard he tries to obtain his family's attention, Hinata would always find a way to divert their gaze from him. It was as if they were inverses of each other. The brighter one becomes, the farther the other one plunge into darkness.

Sasuke knocked a nearby vase. The resulting crash jolted the two females from their constant giggles, and they quickly turn to the source of that noise.

"Sasuke, what is _wrong_ with you?!" Mikoto screamed, marching towards him, "That was a valuable family heirloom!"

"Shut up, old hag," the young boy snarled and stomped off.

"Why you—we are _not_ done talking. Sasuke!" His mother tried to follow him up the grand staircase but he was too fast. "Get your ass back here this minute, dammit!"

Not wanting to stand by and simply watch the two rage on each other, Hinata took the liberty to run after the rebellious teen in her mother's place, though she wasn't fast enough to catch up to him before he slams the door on her face.

Hinata stops. Nervousness began to catch up to her. She reluctantly knocks on the door. "Sa…Sasuke-kun?"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

Hinata flinched, shutting her eyes at the seething tone of his voice; so full of hatred…and agony. She slowly let her hands fall to her side as she continues to gaze at the closed entrance. A moment later, Sasuke made out the sound of Hinata's footsteps before it slowly fades into the distance.

Later that night, Sasuke finally opened his door and was immediately greeted by a plate of cookies on the floor waiting for him outside his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_14 years old._

"Hey, let's bet on who can see Hinata's underwear first."

"Yeah!"

"Shit, she's hot. I'm so in, dude."

A group of guys flocked around a window of a classroom, ogling over a certain fair-skinned female too busy erasing the black board to notice their presences. However, their furtive bet did not go unnoticed by a fuming Sasuke Uchiha who just so happened to be standing behind them.

"The hell did you guys say?" he seethed with a voice so threatening; the trio felt goosebumps instantly pricked the back of their necks.

"Sasuke, I-we, y'know—" They stumbled on their words as he stepped closer, bringing forth a heavy sense of dread along his back. He towered over them like a thundercloud about to unleash a sweeping devastation.

"If I'm not mistaken, I heard you're talking about fucking Hinata."

"N-No!" The middle guy struggled to sustain his trembling. "We weren't t-talking about f-f-f-fucking your s-sister!"

That's it. The vulnerable string that was Sasuke's restraint snapped and before they could even finish their excuse, he had landed a teeth-chattering blow upon their faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lift your skirt." Sasuke had come out of nowhere to corner a now nervous and very confused Hinata the moment the last bell rang.

"But, but I…" Blood crawled up Hinata's cheeks at Sasuke's proximity. She tried to find a way out of his piercing gaze by turning her head to the side, and in doing so, her eyes landed on his bruised knuckles that were leaning against the wall on either side of her. Her expression immediately creased in concern. "What-What happened to your-your hand?"

"Don't change the subject." Sasuke punched the wall for the purpose of showing her that his knuckles are just fine and he can still use it to pound the next victim that pisses him off. "Lift it up!"

Hinata jumped at the sharp impact that occurred near her ear. She figured the situation will only worsen if she asks questions to this otherwise irrational and irritable young man. Fearing that she might be his fist's next target, Hinata began to shake. Her eyes accumulated tears as she slowly followed Sasuke's instruction like the obedient, passive girl she is.

And there it was, the pink, lacy panty those guys from earlier had been drooling over. The truth was Sasuke really has no interest in seeing such pointless material and was in no way participating in the brainless game he overheard from those three idiots. Perhaps he was merely curious to know what could possibly be so amusing at a simple piece of cloth whose only purpose in life is to hide what was truly worth the real gem. And speaking of which, Sasuke's thoughts began to trail into that particular subject as he continue to gape intently at the exhibit she reluctantly unveiled for him.

Hinata close her eyes as tight as clutching her skirt, trying to deal with the overwhelming embarrassment. It didn't take long before she starts to feel something touch her private area which cause her eyes to snap open and see that Sasuke's hand had began to grope the place their parents forbade them to touch. She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from spitting any complains that would surely vex him. Even her legs were slightly parted but she was too scared to close them, thus giving him an easier excess to the organ between.

First, he pinches the two fleshy labias together with his fingers before soothing them above the thin fabric of her panty. Afterwards, he began to stroke the areas around them including her inner thighs, taking his time to avoid touching that sensitive sweet spot for now. He wanted to relish the moment, and he'd hate to spoil it by being impatient like the last time.

Perhaps he's curious? At this age, of course Sasuke already learned about the concepts of sexuality and the unique anatomy of the female body. So, maybe because he was simply bored at all the troubles he had committed that touching a girl's genitals was a new and interesting experience for him? Possibly. The below-the-table scheme three years ago didn't count since he never really had a direct feel of her cunt. But for whatever reason, Sasuke could no longer master the will to stop his hand from fulfilling its obtrusive explorations, as if it has a mind of its own and his own mind was just too helpless to yield.

Before long, Sasuke decided to press his thumb between the lips where most of her nerve endings should be. The clitoris. He felt for the protrusion, and then, set his thumb into motion, rubbing against it gently, up and down, in tantalizing slowness. Hinata had reached for her mouth with her hands still tightly clutched on her skirt. This shift only caused her to reveal her navel. She bit on the folded fabric, having felt his thumb move in circular motion about her clit, and it was such a strong stimulation on her unaccustomed body that she unconsciously began to ache her hips.

Sasuke's eyes has widened by now. He could make out his heart thumping within his chest while he watched Hinata's form shiver as she rides his hand. He wanted to see more. He needed to test how far this lewd reaction could accelerate. Thus, the raven dared to finally sneak his hand beneath that flimsy underwear. Realizing this intrusion, Hinata whimpered louder, "No…Sasu…kun…hmm…"

Sasuke is now touching her sensitive flesh directly. He continued to twirl his thumb around the bud, and eventually slid the length of his fingers in between the lips. A wet sensation. It excited him. His next actions surprise even himself.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you—"

"Shh!" Without another word, Sasuke led Hinata's hand down to his growing erection. He moves her palm against his jeans, and sure enough, pleasure shot through Sasuke's spine. He pressed her hand harder against his private area while the mobility of his fingers on her pussy intensified.

"Sasuke," the girl moaned. All thoughts in Hinata's head vanished. The poor girl doesn't have the mind to determine what's going on at that moment. She was too focused on suppressing her voice that she also begins to move according to the rhythm of Sasuke's devious fingers. Control is gradually deteriorating for both of them.

They didn't notice that the door to the classroom had opened. They were no longer alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Hinata found themselves sitting outside of the principal's office. They could hear the vivid conversation of the adults inside. Already the boy knew where their topic is heading and pressed his hand against his ears to block out the sounds. Hinata stared at him.

"Your son had a rather painful...struggle with three of our students this morning. We disregarded it as another one of his habitual impulsive aggression. But later this afternoon, one of the teachers found your children inappropriately touching each other on the back of her classroom. With all due respect, Uchiha-sama, but fighting and destruction of school property is one thing, incestuous sexual behavior is crossing the line. We can no longer tolerate such offensive impropriety in our school. It would create a bad influence to the other children if we let this one slide."

Mikoto stood up in defense. "Hinata is a sweet girl. She would never do such things."

Aware that her claim wouldn't be enough, Fugaku gave his support right away, although he is displaying more self-control than his wife, "I'm sure we've already informed you about my son's condition. He is diagnosed with multiple personality disorders. Perhaps histrionic personality disorder is one of them."

"And let me remind you, Sir, that we donate millions of dollars to this facility. As my child's caretaker, I expected you to do your job," Mikoto added.

But the bald man did not budge and proceeded with his proposal, "Yes. I am very much aware of that, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, but considering your child's mental instability, I simply thought it would be wiser to keep him home where he will be better tended."

"But his doctors suggested that he should be placed in a normal environment to improve his social detachment. You cannot possibly deny him of—"

"Enough, Mikoto," her husband cut her off with his stern yet thunderous voice.

"But—"

Suddenly, Fugaku's atmosphere darkened. His eyes cast an eerie shadow as he glowered at the school's only principal. "We shall see to it that this predicament will be dealt with by tomorrow." The bald man gulped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_SMACK!_ Sasuke skidded on the marbled floor, wincing as he clutched a newly formed contusion on his left cheek. Hinata flinch in the sidelines, having witnessed the exchange of blows.

"If my own son and blood cannot be treated by normal means, then I should've resorted to my fists a long time ago," the father exploded as soon as they got home.

"Fugaku, please," Mikoto softly pleaded, running soothing hands down Hinata's shoulder who found herself cowering behind her mother's back.

Fugaku ignored the ensuing ruckus he had spurred among the onlookers. Without another word, he trudged off out of the scene. Mikoto gently handed Hinata to a maid before going after her husband.

The brunette maid nudged the quailing young female. "Come on, Lady Hinata," she whispered, "let's go to your room." As the lady servant led her away, Hinata couldn't help but twist her head back the poor, wounded boy sitting on the floor, quiet and unmoving. Her face contorted with worry. Everyone else who stopped by began to depart. Though they felt sorry for him, not one of the servants was brave enough to approach the sulking teen. Sasuke was left alone.

That night, the raven-haired boy has held his knees up and burrowed his head within his arms. People have passed around him all afternoon as though he was nothing more than an irrelevant trashcan, so when he heard footsteps surging down the hallway after long hours of silence; Sasuke shrugged it off, thinking it was probably someone taking a midnight stroll or something before they eventually go away like everyone else on this entire dreaded mansion. That is until the footsteps stop abruptly in front of him.

Curious, Sasuke raised his head. To his surprise, he saw Hinata holding what seemed like a white plastic box. He thought she was a ghost at first, with her colorless night gown and long silky hair. Sasuke eyed her, not even hiding his growing irritation. "What," he spat, "You came to make fun of me now?"

Hinata shook her head rapidly and then another awkward silence seeped in. Sasuke couldn't care less anymore. All the turmoil of this particular day has worn him out and now he just wanted to be left alone. Before he could bury his face back into his arms, Hinata had knelt down in front of him. Afterwards, Sasuke felt something cold and sticky applied right on top of the inflamed wound on his cheek. The sudden sting triggered him to slap her hand away, accidentally hitting the medicine box right out of her grasp and drifting it across the floor. Most of its contents scattered about.

Sasuke snapped, "You also think I'm crazy just like my parents say, right? You think I'm so pitiful, right? Well, _screw you! _You've already stolen them away from me. I don't need your pity and I definitely don't need you! Just go away! Stay out of my sight! I wish you could just _die!_"

Sasuke had reflexively stood up from the floor. It was as if a dam has suddenly breached somewhere inside him. It had wanted to tear through that crumbling wall for a long time that all the pent up anger, all the pent up resentment has finally avalanched in a mad rush and out into the tip of his tongue. Hinata was stunned.

It took awhile for him to finally grasp the situation and, for some reason, he immediately regretted it. Hinata's lips began to quiver. Crystal tears flowed shortly after. It was no longer the same tear that typically ornamented her pearly eyes. This time it was different; a different kind of tear that strike Sasuke harder than all the brutalities he had suffered throughout the day, like a knife had been lodged into his chest. Every tear that escaped from her eyelids was like another agonizing stab.

"Hinata, I—" He was about to reach for her, but the young woman quickly stood up and ran away, sobbing. Sasuke couldn't move his legs. He could only stand there staring at her retreating form. What right does he have to stop her anyway? He hates her, right? She deserves every curse he spat.

He can't deny the truth in his words. More than once, Sasuke has indeed felt that way. The isolation, the jealousy… hatred. His life has been nothing but a whirlpool of emotions he could not control, like a volcano exploding erratically whenever it wanted to. But without these searing sensations, he was empty; a purposeless rubbish no one wanted. Unloved. Just like his parents who would much rather throw away a flawed son in favor of the perfect child.

After awhile, Sasuke gave up and slid back into his original position. He remembered the expensive Lamborghini his parents bought for him on his eleventh birthday. The truth was he never really wanted it. He asked for it because he wanted to see if such parents would have a mind to give their own child something that could put him in danger; to test if they ever truly considered his well being for a tiny bit. But as expected, the next day the car appeared on the front porch, scorching wild from the heat of the sun as if it wanted to burn him right then and there—his gateway to hell.

Amidst that long dark corridor, Sasuke has come to realize that he's completely alone now. Left in the dark. Because he had just pushed away the only person that could've sincerely cared for him. And at that moment, something wet tickled his eyes. It didn't take long until those stabbing tears escape down his cheeks.

He considered dying that day. What was it again that stopped him? What was it that pulled him back to this hellish life he's already enduring?

Without noticing it, the sobbing boy felt a soft weight on his head. It momentarily surprised him. His muscle tensed beneath the touch, so gentle and so kind he dared not look at whom those hands belonged to for he knew that he doesn't deserved it after what he did.

_Who_ was it that _saved_ him?

The small touch led to another, and soon Sasuke found himself embraced around the head. His side leaned against something soft and smelled like a garden of flowers blooming in the light of day.

That's right. _Her_.

This girl named _Hinata_.

A name that means "sunflower".

His light.

She tightened her arms around him. He cried louder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_16 years old._

Sasuke's aggressiveness gradually lessened over time, but that doesn't mean he had completely changed. His compulsive personality disorder does arise occasionally but it was no longer causing inconvenience to others as often as before. Perhaps he had grown out of that rebellious age? Who knows? He's still lacking in the social department, but thanks to his handsome look and mysterious aura, the teenager didn't progress through junior high school and high school without becoming popular with the girls.

The improvements were far from subtle. Everyone thought that the new Sasuke was due to the psychological treatments he underwent since the early stage of his childhood. Now, the hope for his complete recovery no longer seemed out of reach.

Unlike the reaction of any common parent, Fugaku and Mikoto's response weren't necessarily exaggerated. Then again, since when did the Uchihas fall into that typical jovial family? As long as their youngest member continues to exhibit anything less than perfect, they continue to neglect him regardless. And Sasuke found out exactly how out-of-the-ordinary his family truly is.

"Sasuke," Itachi had explained, "The blood that flows in every member of the Uchiha Clan has strong ties to Chinese royalty. Our ancestors have gone through a lot to keep our power strong for generations. In order to maintain the purity and honor of our lineage, perfection stands above anything else." He placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "One day, our parents will have to pass this great responsibility on us."

_"__Only you, brother." _And that's when Sasuke knew. Why did they buy him that car all those years ago? Why his cries for acceptance always seem unheard, why they never gave him that proud look the way they did to Itachi and Hinata.

They neglected him because he was the shame of the family, the taint they can't seem to wash away, a parasite. They've viewed him that way ever since they discovered his illness. They feared at the possibility that their line of succession will end with a mentally psychotic child.

If they don't need him, he won't need them too.

But, Hinata...Hinata's different.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_17 years old._

His treatment with his sister was not as obvious as the change in his general relationship and mentality. They weren't often seen together and perhaps either of them preferred not to cross paths as much as possible. Because of that, the household began to assume that there's no way Sasuke could ever accept Hinata into the family. As a matter of fact, they're right on the mark. Yes, Sasuke could _not_ accept her as his sister. He can't and he _won't_ see her as a sister at all. Never.

The dark-haired teen gulped down his third bottle of whiskey. It was already pass two in the morning so it was expected that everyone are already sleeping to notice the lone male staggering up the staircase. He supported himself against the wall for a long while, breathing heavily, feeling the effects of the alcohol dilute his rationality. He saw everything in his path in blurry images.

Even in his drunken state, a certain white-eyed female is all he ever thinks about, corrupting every nook and crannies in his delirious mind. He wondered when it had started. When she had managed to snake her way into him, to weasel pass the barricades of his frozen heart, and then imprison him once again in an asylum of desire.

Just on the nick of time, he heard the sound of shower coming from her room. Perfect.

Hinata allowed herself to bathe in the warm bliss running down her naked form. Closing her eyes, she sighed; unaware that someone has entered her bathroom.

Sasuke locked the door and placed his bottle clumsily on the floor. The splashes of water drowned the sound of his steps, and before Hinata knew it, her shower curtain flew wide open.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" Sasuke paused for a moment, staring at the scene in front of him. The steam smeared his vision for a bit but he can see well enough.

Oh how she had grown from the last time he saw her. Her hips wider, legs longer…and breasts... That's when he remembered; she has bewitched him ever since he found her all those years ago. Naked, just as she is today, only better. The same tightness in his groin came back, and it was strengthened by the alcohol currently running in his system.

Hinata tried to cover what was left of her modesty as she watch his blood-shot eyes drink her whole body, moving them up and down meticulously, carefully, not wanting to miss a single spot of the skin she always hid beneath her clothes. Sasuke didn't give her time to recover from her shock. He dove right in and, with his body, pushed her bare ones until her back collided with the wall. _Hmpft!_

Sasuke didn't give a damn at the shower soaking his polo. He grinded himself against her but she resisted. Annoyed, the boy grabbed both of her hands that were pushing his chest and pinned them above her head while his other hand slid down her side to feel the slanting of her waist, hip, and thigh.

"Brother, no! _Umpf!_" Sasuke grab under her chin, squeezing her cheeks to direct her face to his which was only inches away, their noses touching. She instantly smelled the stench of whiskey intoxicating his senses.

"I'm _not_ your brother!" he exclaimed, staring intently into her eyes. Fires of lust swirl within the dark orbs of her captor. All he wanted at that moment is to ravish her, and that's exactly what he did. Sasuke craned her head up to expose the length of her neck then dragged his tongue from the area above her collarbone to the tip of her chin. Hinata whimpered in response which rose all the more upon feeling something hard poke her genitals.

At the same time, his right hand unconsciously tightened its grip around her wrists. His other hand wandered on its own. It had explored the back of her thighs, squeezed her buttocks, before landing fully on her breast. He swallowed the large mound with the palm of his hand, opening and closing repetitively. "Urg, shit…" God it felt good.

Sasuke was fervent, almost crushing her nudity until there was no space between them. He groaned at the delicious taste of her skin and at the pressure between their sexes. At the same time it infuriates him; aggravates him that he couldn't do this in front of others. It's a waste. The soft precious treasures she hides beneath the elaborate clothes that deserved to be touched, sucked, and penetrated. And he's the only one who can fulfill that. The only one meant to fill all her holes and gaps.

That frustration fueled Sasuke, making him grind faster against her to the point that she was almost hoist up to her toes. "Ah! Sasuke-ku—hng…" The texture of his jeans rubbed on her slits. He was rock solid, craving to be swallowed whole if not for his pants acting as the only barrier.

His mouth was all over her neck, cheek, and shoulders. He couldn't get enough of her taste. All of these simultaneous sensation sent Hinata's world into a spinning vertigo. The shower room became hotter and hotter and _hotter_.

But just when Hinata finally submits to these intoxicating pleasures, everything stopped. Sasuke's weight suddenly disappeared from her body. He was roughly pulled by none other than Itachi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Never in his life had Sasuke been extremely glad he was drunk that night or else no one in his family would've let him get away with what he did to their one and only daughter, and of course, Itachi's so-called precious "Imouto-chan". Yeah right.

Sasuke feigned ignorance, claiming he does not remember whatever they accused him of and, to repair his image further, he even went so far to swallow his pride by apologizing to Hinata in front of his family. It was then that the atmosphere around them changed. Hinata, the compassionate girl she is, easily fell for this pretense. This was also one of the days in which he realized her annoying benevolence could actually come into handy. In the end, they placed the blame on the alcohol and Sasuke's excessive vulnerability to it due to his condition. Now, everyone thought that the adamant Sasuke had finally accepted her as his sister and that they could at last live happily ever after.

_"__Pft! Morons…"_ He could only laugh at their naivety. That's not how the world works. Of course Sasuke remembers. He remembers every detail of it, from the moment he heard the shower in her room, to the punch Itachi had landed on his face which knocked him down cold. After promising he'd never drink a drop of alcohol again, things around the mansion calmed down.

But Sasuke could only uphold this stupid pretense for so long. Sooner or later, he'll have reached his limit. He often passed Hinata by the corridors and they would smile at each other when all he wanted to do was pounce on her.

Every night he would try to satisfy his needs but it was never enough. Even in his dreams, she would haunt him. The memories of her soft, satin skin molded against his, and the feeling of her hot breath on his chest and neck. He'd replay it again and again, never growing tired of it. In fact, he wanted more just like he always does after experiencing something about her for the first time. He wanted to hear more of her sweet moans, curious at how high it could reach if he had really taken her that night. If he had plunged his thick, needy cock inside her.

She was like a drug. After tasting it once and discovering its satiating elements, one would want to savor it again and again, eventually turning that habit into what you'd call…an _addiction_.

That could probably sum up Sasuke's current circumstance. Teenage hormones can't be restrained forever. He longed to be satisfied. And she's the only one who can fulfill that. Sasuke wanted Hinata. He _needed_ Hinata. And he _will_ have her no whatever what…

"Gomen, Gee-san, I am very sleepy all of a sudden," Hinata yawned before rubbing her eyes. The older servant smiled and took the book out of her hands. "Then I guess it's best for you to go to bed," her caregiver advised, "It's already very late anyway."

"Arigatou…oyasuminasai…" And with that, the young maiden left for her room, unaware of pitch-black eyes following her every movement.

Not long after Hinata had fallen asleep on her bed, her door creaked open. From it emerged a tall, dark figure. Like a snake, Sasuke had slithered his way into her room undetected. He locked the door behind him. There was nothing that can stop him now.

Wanting to take his sweet, precious time before he pounce in for the kill, Sasuke stood there for awhile, observing the way his prey had laid herself on her queen-sized bed. She's on her back with her hands resting on the side of her head which is turned partway to expose that creamy area he had once greedily nibbled upon. One of her knee was bent upwards and he noticed a spaghetti strap had fallen below her shoulder. With the blanket still beneath her—uncovering her—Sasuke can already assume she had just plopped down on the bed and fell asleep on the spot. Most importantly, she looked so fucking helpless. It turned him on.

His heart has been thundering since earlier, and it couldn't be more heard as he closed in on her. At last, he guided his hand gently up her foreleg. Smooth. He raised it further up, dragging her short nightgown bit by bit until he uncovers her lacy pink underwear. It lays there so innocently yet so erotically at the same time. Sasuke gulped, placing both hands on either side of her hips before positioning himself between her legs. He parted them to make room for what will soon be his entrance to her most sacred area. He subsequently pressed his nose directly at the crevice of it, then, the raven sniffed long and hard while his hands rub her thighs. A scent so familiar to him was enough to intoxicate him. Like a drug indeed.

Before long, Sasuke could no longer take the suspense anymore than a child eager to unwrap a Christmas present. Thus, he pulled her panties down, and there it was, finally—the area he had made contact with on multiple occasions but never actually seen. Oh how he'd dreamed of getting a closer look at her crotch. And he did.

Sasuke began by kissing around and on top of the naked area. And then, with his thumbs, he opened the line. His kisses followed a trail towards the pink flesh beneath. Moaning, Sasuke widened the gap further and dip his face. "Hhmn…"

Sasuke blew before making out with it. He caressed the inside of her labia the way he'd do if it had been Hinata's lips. His kisses was the only sound in the room, made even more audible by the silence. He repeated this motion again and again for the next five minute. Finally, he inhaled and then puckered his lips upon her sex bud one last time before he raised his head.

Hinata stirred but never did open her eyes. Even if Sasuke had spent the entire time nibbling on her crotch, she couldn't be stimulated while sleeping. It'd be a waste of effort, so for now; he must focus on getting his own satisfaction. Someday though, we would get a taste of her essence. The thought thrilled him, propelling him to unbuckle his belt and yank his pants and boxers off.

The next thing he did was slip off her night gown along with the rest of her attires. He watch Hinata's chest rise up and down in a slow steady rhythm at the same time his hands smooth the arcs bellow her breasts and sides. The way her bosoms shook hypnotized him, so Sasuke leaned in once again to place feather-light pecks upon the small peaks just as he did on her sacred area. Once again, he caught her flowery aroma; the same scent that had pulled him from the depths of despair and isolation. That was why he wanted to cherish all of these parts of her with kisses. Gentle, loving kisses. After all, isn't that what people normally do to the things they feel attracted to?

Feeling tempted, Sasuke adjusted himself between her legs while grabbing his cock to position it above her entrance. No. Not yet. He can't put it inside. They will notice. But she is _so damn close_! Sweat dripped down the side of his face. It's taking all of his willpower not to drill himself into her now. The temptation caused him to stroke his aching manhood in an attempt to calm down. He jolted when the tip accidentally touched her warmth. That was it. No more can he resist this girl. Self-control has long been drained.

Sasuke pressed his forehead against Hinata's and began to rock his hips back and forth, groaning heavily, as if gasping for air, for patience. The bulging head prodded her warmth over and over. He didn't penetrate her though but having their sexes contact for the very first time without the hindrance of clothing was exhilarating. It was enough for now. Pre-cum sopped her entrance, making it all the more easier to slide against her.

He couldn't resist her bosoms exposed just inches from his face. The supple shape forced to fit the palm of his hand as he fondled them. He dove right in again to roll the top protruding bead between his lips before he consumed it whole. Each thrust of his hip propelled him to suck harder. He licked them like a child licking an ice cream. Every once in a while, he has to remind himself to breathe or else he'd suffocate from the intensity of her addicting pussy rubbing against his hardened member.

It wasn't long before he felt something uncoiled in his groin and it came in a powerful jolt of electricity. He braced himself for what was coming, fisting the blanket so hard, he must have ripped it. Sasuke spread her legs farther and rolled his pelvis, groaning, heaving, until he felt that hot liquid rush up inside his length, and then, a good cup or so burst forth from the tip. He shut his eyes and shook at his own release.

The sleeping drug he had secretly mixed in her drink was successful, so it was expected that Hinata won't be able to wake up for another eight hours no matter what he do to her. For eight hours, she is his.

There's no denying it anymore. Sasuke Uchiha is nefarious. An evil maniac. Manipulative and sinful. This much Sasuke acknowledge very well. That's who he is and that's what he will always be.

_"__Soon, Hinata, you _will_ be mine," _he thought, staring at her angelic face as he traced the edge of her rosy lips. His last temptation was to close the gap between. At last, Sasuke gave the sleeping beauty his first kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Present: 18 years old._

"Mmnghh…hah…"

"You like that…?"

Sasuke pulled her right leg up so it stretched vertically on his stomach and bent her knee over his shoulder. The new position twisted Hinata to her side, but the angle allowed for Sasuke to hit a certain delicious sweet spot inside her every time. "AHN!" The force of his plunges knocked the air out of her lungs. "Oh…oh…hah, Sasu…please—mmf!" Her breasts shook each time their lower halves meet.

Seeing Hinata's feverish expression made the lustful male ravage her more. She laid there gasping and eyes squinting. Drool dribble down her jaw for having opened her mouth too long, and her hair plastered on her body from the sweat mixed in with the products of their previous intercourse. She was a mess, but the young raven couldn't get enough of her no matter how many times they've done it. He'd always thought that after taking her once on that desk in the classroom would be enough to quench his long-term thirst, but in fact it's the opposite. The more they had sex, the more insatiable he becomes and the fiercer the addiction.

"Grhaa…rgh…" He grunted, biting his lips. The friction of his dick against her contracting walls drove them both insane.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screamed. She can already feel herself cumming again. That would make it her sixth orgasm of the day. "Too deep—Ah…ahhh! HYAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"Gngh! Ah…Fuck…URG!" Sasuke threw his head back and persisted in long solid strokes, simultaneously pulling at her hips. He twisted her all the way so that she is now lying on her stomach and her breasts flattened firmly on the surface, making it easier to bang into her. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Eventually, his seeds flooded her vagina and mixed with her squirting juices. Hinata convulsed against him, gripping desperately on the edge of the counter for support while the mad Sasuke Uchiha pulverize her pussy, abuse her body, corrupt her light.

Maybe then can Sasuke be freed of this venomous obsession.

…

Unbeknownst to the two, a dark figure leaned outside of the room, hearing their moans of passion escape the slightly opened door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So you think Hinata is a Mary Sue? Hah! Wait till we get to the darker part of the story. Anyways, I hope this second chapter will be enough to cover why Sasuke is the way he is and how it accumulated to that in the first chapter. If not, then I highly suggest that you guys should look more deeply about personality disorders and its symptoms in your own time because it is indeed a real psychological illness. It will be a main defining quality that will shape Sasuke's actions and behaviors. I didn't want to make him so evil for no reason, so I decided to have an entire chapter dedicated on his backstory. After all, he will continue to be a fucking jerk so better start preparing for it and _get use to it! _You will see a lot more of his twisted side later on. !Spoiler Alert! If my one idea for this story does not change in the future, most likely Sasuke will become the antagonist just because, correct me if I'm wrong but, I haven't really seen any fanfic that risks going to that direction. Usually it's about Sasuke finding a peaceful life with Hinata in the end and they'd live happily ever after with a child or something. I wanted to take a different route from the usual obsessive love stories I see around fanfiction. But, we'll see. If you do start to realize that I'm going to that direction, then don't hate because. You. Have. Been. _Warned! _Other than that, REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! Arigatou! XD See you guys again on the Next chapter: "The New Student". Hmm…who could that possibly be?

**Thank you to previous reviewers: **holmesfreak1412 , RikuDai , Anonim-chan , ikumi , pamianime , imorin , Kon , DD , Anon1 , SabakunoAnjel , Starcakes , LovitaSxH , silentshit


End file.
